This invention relates to camera carrying devices, and in particular to a new and improved camera carrying device which permits the carrying of the camera without requiring grasping of the camera, and which permits quick and easy connecting and disconnecting of the camera to and from the support.
Cameras are carried in a variety of modes, including a case with a shoulder strap or belt, a neck strap or a hand strap for the camera, a handle directly attached to the camera, and a chest strap or chest harness.
These prior arrangements have a variety of disadvantages. Some of them are bulky, some require connecting and disconnecting of the straps and/or buckles, some require opening and closing of flaps, some are loosely arranged and permit the camera to swing relatively freely, some require continuous manual grasping of the camera.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved camera carrying device consisting essentially of two components, one attached to the camera and one attached to the wearer, typically to a conventional belt. A further object of the invention is to provide such a camera carrying device which will hold the camera firmly to the user's body, while at the same time permitting removal and installation by a simple single-handed motion.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.